


Gumballs

by sassyfangs13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, young Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the gumball machine eats Sam's nickel Dean comes to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gumballs

"Dad, do you have a nickel?!" Sam bounded over to the isle that Dean and his father were in. John looked away from the lines of motor oil on the shelf to raise an eyebrow at Sam. "Never mind, sorry." He hid his eyes behind his hair and stepped into line between his father and brother to wait until they were done and ready to get back on the road.

Sam felt Dean's shoulder knock against his and almost called him out when he felt warm metal press into the palm of his hand. He looked up at Dean who winked and nodded his head for Sam to leave behind him. A grin spread across Sam's face that showed nothing but glee and Dean couldn't help but smile, too.

Sam ducked out of the small convenience store and nearly ran over to the area with the ice freezers, news papers, and, most importantly, the bright red gumball machine. He slid the coin in and turned the knob, his other hand under the small door to catch his prize. He waited, nothing came out. He shook the machine slightly and still...nothing. No florescent green sphere, or cherry red, or blue, nothing. He walked back into the store, shoulders slumped, hiding his eyes again behind his mess of hair because "men don't cry", not about silly things like a gumball,  and if his dad saw him....

He took his place between John and Dean, who looked over after grabbing a few sticks of jerky. His brow furrowed, freckled cheeks raising to narrow his eyes further as he inspected Sam. He tossed the jerky back in the box and lead him outside by the sleeve. 

"What's the matter with you? Girl push you in a puddle?" He smirked, trying to get a reaction out of Sammy. 

"It ate my nickel." He mumbled, kicking a piece of gravel into the murky watered pothole at his feet. A tear escaped and he quickly wiped it away with his jacket cuff. Dean looked up and scanned the area for what he was talking about. Papers, papers, ice freeze--gumball machine. He sighed and walked to the machine, Sam following close behind. He jiggled the knob a bit, hit it a couple times, and went down the rest of his list of vending machine cheats.

"Tough one, huh?" He pulled out his pocket knife and looked around before unscrewing a couple screws. "Help me tip this." Sam obeyed, watching for people, and Dean popped the glass bowl off the base of the machine. "What's your favorite?" 

"Green!" Dean grabbed a couple handfuls, and some extra green ones for Sammy, before propping the machine back up and replacing the screws. 

"Here." He shoved a handful of brightly colored gumballs into Sam's hand and grabbed one from the stash in his pocket for himself. "Come on." Dean nodded as John walked out of the store.

"Dean?" Sam said quietly as he slid into the back seat of the car. "Thanks." John slammed the trunk closed and climbed into the drivers seat,

"Ready?" he asked. The boys answered with a "yes, sir" and soon enough they were back on the highway, happily chewing away to the beat of The Police.


End file.
